My Christmas Kiss
by Mischel
Summary: My short story for Christmas :D It's Christmas, and Merlin gave Arthur a beautiful present. But Arthur has nothing to give his friend. Or does he? My first Merthur fic.


**Merry Christmas Merlin fans! :D I decided to write something to Christmas for you. About Merlin and Arthur of course (Yes, it's Merthur slash. But nothing big, just one kiss-I just had to try it) :D So I wisch you to enjoy it and once again: Mery Christmas! (And sorry for any grammar mistakes-I'm not native speaker)**

**Disclaimer: All I'm gonna own is just Merlin box set first season (it's gonna be my Christmas present :D )**

**Story: My Christmas Kiss  
****By: Mischel**

* * *

Winter, as always, has suddenly spread her wings upon the whole Camelot. Animals hid or fell asleep, as it started to snow. Snow fell in the forests, fields and over Camelot. People were celebrating the coming Christmas, children were playing in the strees, building snowmen and snowball fighting.

Everybody were happy to be with their family. They were buying presents for each other and the whole Camelot was smiling. And Christmas Eve was suddenly behind the doors.

Arthur was standing in his chambers and looking out from his window on courtyard and children, playing there. His kid-self wanted to play with them. But he was king now. So he was just looking at their smiling and laughing faces as it started to snow again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Arthur turned around in wonder who it could be. He wanted it to be Merlin, but Merlin never knocks.

"Come in." he said. The doors opened and Merlin's head looked inside. Arthur smiled. It was Merlin after all. Merlin walked in awkwardly, with hands behind his back. Arthur narrowed his eyes and walked closer to him.

"Arthur..." Merlin trailed off.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Well, " Merlin looked at him, smiled and gave him a small pack, he was holding behind his back. "Merry Christmas." he smiled even more, waiting for Arthur to unpack his present.

Arthur's eyes widened. He forgot to buy Merlin a present! He was all the Christmas so lost in his own thoughts, that he forgot! Really forgot! He was all the time thinking about Merlin. He was thinking about him every day, every minute.

It was just a few weeks back, when he realized he actually loves his skinny servant. He wanted to kiss him, to ruffle his hair and hug him for being just himself, but always, when Merlin came, he trailed off, and instead of telling him he loves him, he just gave him another chores or insulted him how small brain he's got and that he's the most useless servant under the sun.

But with every day and every Merlin's smile, was he realizing his love more and more. He really loved him. His hair, eyes, smile, neckerchief, everything. He was all Christmas thinking just about this, and never really realized, the Christmas Eve was today.

Arthur took the pack and slowly unpacked it, to reveal the most beautiful bracelet he has ever seen. It was made of metal, with a golden symbol of Pendragons on the front. Arthur gasped. He really didn't expect such a thing. Especially from Merlin. Where did he manage to get this? It had to be expensive, with gold on it. He decided to let it be, when he saw Merlin's eyes sparkling with joy and expectations. Arthur's smile widened as he grinned at Merlin.

"Wow, Merlin... I really didn't expect such a thing." admitted Arthur.

Merlin smiled „Do you like it?" Merlin asked, almost shining with happiness.

"Of course Merlin, it's... amazing." Arthur smiled and Merlin smiled back at him. Well, Merlin was smiling most of the time. And now it was. Arthur didn't have a present for Merlin. He hadn't bought anything. And he was ashamed of it. He couldn't tell Merlin, he has nothing. Merlin was so cheerful and happy, just to see Arthur liked his present. He can't damage it now.

He took a deep breath and looked Merlin in eyes. "Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Close your eyes..." Merlin did as Arthur told him, still smiling. _Now what? _Thought Arthur. He had no idea what to do now. What to give Merlin, and he really didn't want to see his friend's face sad. And then something crossed his mind. He wanted to do it so many times before, but was too afraid. He always wanted to do it. As soon as he found out about his own feelings to Merlin. And now, he had the chance. Maybe it was now the right time to actually kiss Merlin.

Arthur was a bit hesitant, but then he decided. He couldn't let Merlin stand there too long. So he slowly leaned forward to Merlin, closed his eyes as him, and then, his lips finally touched his friend's soft ones. Merlin didn't know what to think now. As soon as he felt Arthur's lips on his own, he opened his eyes surprised. He wasn't expecting that. But then, it felt quite good. Honestly Merlin was somehow enjoying it. So he closed his eyes again and kissed Arthur back.

That was for Arthur's present. Merlin couldn't be happier, because he knew he feels something to Arthur. Something like love. But never really realized it. Since Arthur kissed him.

So this was Christmas in Camelot. It was still snowing, children were playing outside, and people were happy. The King and his manservant were kissing inside the castle, and there, right above their heads was hanging a bouquet of green mistletoe.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
